El baile de fin de curso
by tony kvar
Summary: Ha llegado el fin de curso, en el último curso de Ranma y Akane en el Furinkan. Habrá un baile y todos las presuntas prometidas de Ranma querrán que este la lleve al baile. A Akane le pasará lo mismo con los presuntos pretendientes más Mousse. Pero ni Ranma ni Akane querrán ir con esas personas al baile, lo que ellos querrán es ir con... Pero ¿Podrán ir juntos al baile?. Completo.
1. Chapter 1: ¡VAYAMOS AL BAILE!

**_1º. ¡VAYAMOS AL BAILE!_**

 ** _._**

El fin del curso se acercaba y con él la estancia de los dos prometidos en el Furinkan. A partir del nuevo curso escolar los dos ingresarían en la universidad. Los dos irían a la misma, pero cursarían distintas carreras. No habían comunicado donde irían, ni siquiera a su propia familia. Querían mantener el secreto, así librarse durante el mayor tiempo posible de sus seis acosadores y de la estafas de Nabiki.

Había pasado casi dos años de la boda fallida, pero no habían tenido ni un día de tranquilidad. Cuando no eran los locos de sus padres, queriéndolos casar, eran esos seis imbéciles que los perseguían, buscando una cita, romper su relación o simplemente liquidarlos. Los dos jóvenes estaban muy cansados, en algunas ocasiones habían sentido ganas de acabar con todo y mandar a esos seis idiotas al otro barrio y a sus padres al hospital por mucho tiempo.

Ahora con el fin de curso, el loco del director había ideado una nueva locura. El hombre debía haber mirado demasiadas películas de instituto americanas. Y había organizado un baile para todos los cursos que finalizaban sus estudios en esa escuela.

Los dos prometidos tragaron saliva al enterase, sus problemas se habían multiplicados, ahora serían perseguidos por sus pseudo prometidos para conseguir que los invitasen al baile, cosa que ellos no querían, y sus padres planearían que fuesen juntos y con ello poder realizar una nueva boda.

Habían salido de la escuela e iban hacía el dojo.

\- ¿Ya has pensado con quien iras al baile? - preguntó Akane con tristeza, sabía que la respuesta del chico podía ser demoledora, podía decir que iría con alguna de su prometida e incluso decir que nunca iría con una chica poca femenina como ella.

El chico la miró, temía que Akane se enfadarse.

-No lo sé Akane-contestó el chico con pena, la miró con tristeza- no sé incluso si iré. No se bailar y no quiero hacer el ridículo. Es más, si invito a quien yo quiero la podré en peligro. Las otras tres…

Entonces los dos chicos oyeron ruido y se giraron y vieron venir corriendo a las otras tres prometidas del joven. Las tres chicas se peleaban entre ellas por ser la primera en llegar al donde estaba el joven. Akane creyó oír un suspiro de designación salir de su prometido. Ella notó como se empezaba a enfurecer. Ahora una de esas tres locas intentaría llevarse al joven o que la invitarse al baile.

-Shampoo saber que haber baile en escuela de Airen y que Airen llevar a Shampoo a fiesta-dijo la chinita.

-¡Tú estás locas Shampoo!, Ran-chan me llevará a mí al baile-contestó Ukyo.

-De eso nada, mi querido Ranma me llevará a mí, y desde allí iremos a casarnos. - contestó Kodachi.

Ranma y Akane la miraban alucinados, esas tres chicas estaban realmente locas de remate.

-Chicas…- empezó Ranma, pero fue ignorado.

-Tú no meter, esto es entre nosotras, veremos a quien llevará Airen a la fiesta.

\- ¿No será que piensas llevar a Akane? - preguntó con malicia Ukyo- seguro que no sabe bailar y si vas con ella acabarás en el hospital por los pisotones de ella.

Las tres chicas miraron a Akane con una sonrisa maléfica. La joven bajó la cabeza avergonzada, era verdad no sabía bailar, era nefasta en eso. Pero ahora hablaría Ranma y sería muy hiriente con ella.

-Mirar chicas…-dijo con timidez el chico- yo… yo… no iré al baile no…se… se bailar… creo que me iré a entrenar a las montañas. La lucha se me da mejor que bailar- se giró y se alejó de las cuatro chicas. Y agregó en voz baja y con pena y rabia- la lucha es lo único que se me da bien- y salió corriendo dejando a las cuatro chicas asombradas y paralizadas.

Akane reaccionó, era la única que había oído lo ultimo que dijo Ranma y salió corriendo del dojo en busca de su prometido. No había andado mucho cuando lo encontró en un parque. Akane miró a su prometido preocupada, no sabía que le pasaba al chico, Ranma llevaba varios días un poco más extraño de lo normal, pero desde que el director informó sobre el baile estaba peor.

El chico estaba sentado en un columpio, ella se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?. Desde el día que anunciaron el baile fin de curso no eres el mismo.

-Nada Akane, no me pasa nada- dijo el evasivo.

-No digas que no te pasa nada- contestó ella. La joven notaba que se iba enfureciendo, no le gustaba que él le escondiese lo que le pasaba- y no evadas el tema. Sé que quieres ir al baile.

El chico la miró con tristeza y bajó la cabeza. Ella notó que él se estaba enfadando.

-¿Te imaginas que pasaría si yo fuese al baile?¿Sabes quien aparecería? – la miró enfadado, pero ella sabía que no estaba furioso con ella- ¡Si!, aparecerían esos seis. Se pelearían, nos implicarían a nosotros y al resto de asistentes. Si esos aparecen provocarían un desastre enorme. Es mejor que no vaya, tú puedes ir con quien quieras, tus amigas están deseando que las acompañes.

Akane lo miró, sabia que no dijo los de ir con sus amigas con maldad. Pero de todas formas la joven se enfureció, la falta de coraje del chico la enfadaba.

-¿Dónde esta el Ranma luchador? ¿Él que nunca se rinde? Tú nunca te has rendido, ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

El chico la miró con furia durante un instante, y se calmó.

-Desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que implica a los demás en sus luchas, lo quiera él o no.

La chica se quedó helada, sabía a que se refería. A cuando la tribu del fénix la secuestró para utilizarla en su contra.

-No pasará nada- contestó ella intentándolo animar- ya verás como vas al baile y no pasa nada.

Él la miró furioso y empezó a gritar.

\- ¿Crees que esos tres gilipolllas me van a dejar ir contigo al baile? - la miró y negó con la cabeza- o peor. ¿crees esas tres lunáticas se van a contentar con que vengas conmigo al baile? - el chico la miró y sonrió con pena- quitártelo de la cabeza. No van a dejarnos ir. Se van a interponer. O nos exigirán que vayamos con algunos de ellos al baile… y yo no quiero ir con ellas, ni quiero que vayas con ninguno de ellos- la miró y empezó a decir- yo… quie… quiero… ir… conti…- y ese instante el chico se quedó callado, se quedó sin habla.

Ella lo miró y comprendió lo que quería decir el joven.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres venir… conmigo? - preguntó la chica. Su prometido se puso blanco, luego su cara adquirió un rojo muy intenso, y al final asintió.

-Si me gustaría, y mucho, pero sé que eso no será posible- dijo él resignado. - Esos que tú ya sabes querrán evitar que tú y yo vayamos al baile juntos- volvió a repetir el joven. La miró con tristeza- es más, aunque cada uno vaya por su lado, ellos irán al baile y lo destrozaran. Nuestra presencia en el baile pondrá en peligro a los demás. Sabes que no miran a quien dañan, sólo miran lo que ellos quieren, pasando de todo y de todos. Sin mirar si hay posibles victima colaterales.

Ella lo miró asustada, su prometido tenía razón. No les dejarían disfrutar de esa fiesta en paz. Esos seis entrometidos se meterían por el medio, como habían hecho siempre.

-Pues a mí me gustaría ir, ¡quiero ir! ¡e iré! - dijo ella con determinación.

Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo me iré al bosque a entrenar y con un poco de suerte me seguirán, tanto ellos como ellas, y te dejarán disfrutar de ese baile en paz.

Ella lo miró furiosa, no dejaría que él se sacrificarse por ella. Akane sabía que Ranma se moría por ir a baile. Es más, el joven deseaba ir con ella, aunque él no lo dijera. Convencería al chico para que le acompañase al baile.

-No estoy de acuerdo- contestó ella- ¡tú me acompañarás al baile! Es lo que queremos los dos. O vienes por las buenas o llevo por la fuerza.

-Pero, ¿Cómo nos libramos de esos seis? - preguntó el joven. -Nos llevan persiguiendo desde hace dos años. Sabes lo insistentes que son, no nos dejaran ir juntos… ni solos. No es la primera vez que nos destrozan una cita, lo han hecho cuando han querido. -el joven estaba cansado de esa persecución que eran sometido. Siempre que salían del dojo, ellos solos o con la familia, aparecían de la nada algunos de esos seis lunáticos, y les fastidiaban el día.

Ella lo miró. Comprendía a su prometido, ella también estaba cansada de que esos se metieran por medio y de golpe tuvo una idea.

-No te preocupes ya sé como líbranos de ellos. -y sonriéndole de una forma traviesa, le dijo-De momento prepárate para irte de entrenamiento.

Ranma la miró asustado. Akane tenía algo en mente, y por como ella lo miraba, debía ser algo travieso.

* * *

La semana pasó y fue una locura para los dos jóvenes. A todo momento había algunas de las pseudo prometidas de Ranma acosándolo para que las invitase al baile. Ranma les daba largas diciéndoles que se iría a entrenar al bosque, pero esas tres chicas parecían no oírlo y seguían insistiéndole con la murga del baile. El joven cada vez estaba más furioso.

Akane no lo pasaba mejor, Kuno le exigía que él fuera el elegido. Ryoga le pedía que si la podía acompañar… y Mousse se había unido a esos dos tontos, y le pedía ser él su acompañante. Akane, como Ranma, les daba largas. Al final la chica se enfadó.

\- ¡No iré al baile! - contestó la chica furiosa. Todos la miraron asustados, estaba en la escuela, en hora de clase. Esos locos se habían colado, y habían asustado al maestro que huyó aterrorizado- pienso ir a visitar a unos primos míos. Hace años que no los veo. - y miró a los tres chicos que la acosaban furiosa- yo tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile, pero vosotros…locos egoístas, me habéis quitado las ganas de ir- la joven parecía muy furiosa- esta no os la perdono, largaros de mi vista.

Los tres chicos la ignoraron y siguieron exigiendo su derecho a acompañarla al baile. Y ella exigió su derecho a que no la molestasen y mandó a Kuno y a Ryoga a volar, destrozando el techo. Mousse la miró asustado, con él haría algo distinto, si le hacía caso a como lo miraba la joven. No se equivocó, lo mojó con agua fría, transformándolo en pato. Lo cogió en brazos, lo acarició… y de una patada lo mandó a volar lejos, muy lejos.

Ranma la miró asombrado y una sonrisa picara ilumino su rosto. Akane era todo un marimacho. La miró con altivez y sonrió. Las tres pseudo prometidas lo seguían molestando. No oían lo que él les decía.

-No voy a ir al baile. Dejad de molestar. - decía el chico cada vez con peor humor.

-Airen y Shampoo ir al baile, y pasarlo bien- decía la chica china.

-No Ranchan ira conmigo – la contradijo Ukyo.

-Unas plebeyas como vosotras no pueden acompañar a mi Ranma- las contradijo Kodachi.

La discusión fue aumentando de nivel y las tres se disponían a pelearse dentro del colegio.

- _ **¡YA BASTAAA!**_ \- gritó un furioso Ranma- ¡Os lo dije ayer! ¡Y antes de ayer! - las miró con rabia- os lo llevo diciendo desde hace una semana, ¡No voy a ir al baile! ¡Ni con vosotras, ni con nadie que me importe poco! me voy mañana a entrenar y meditar.

-Airen no deber meditar. Él sólo debe elegir a Shampoo, lo demás no importar.

\- ¡ _ **CALLATE! ¿ESTÁS SORDA O QUÉ?**_ Mañana me voy al bosque y no iré al baile. No me habéis dejado otra opción. Me voy al bosque a meditar que hago tanto con vosotras, como con esos idiotas. Si lográis encontrarme tal vez cambie de opinión y no os haga nada.

Las tres chicas lo miraron con desconfianza.

-Seguro que quieres ir con Akane, y no estás engañando.

\- ¡Yo ir al baile con un marimacho! – dijo Ranma con ironía y prepotencia- si fuese al baile iría con alguien más guapa que ella- Akane estaba furiosa, ese chico era un inmaduro.

\- ¿Quién quiere ir contigo? - contestó la chica con rabia- en esta escuela hay muchos que desearían ir conmigo.

\- ¡Pues adelante! -la animó su prometido- seguro que después te arrepientes y tu acompañante también.

Los dos chicos se miraron furiosos.

\- ¡Pues vete al bosque y piérdete! - contestó una furiosa Akane, que cogió un pupitre y se lo lanzó a Ranma.

El chico lo esquivó, pero Ukyo y Kodachi no lo hicieron, no pudieron hacerlo. Y esas dos chicas y la mesa escolar salieron volando de la escuela y se perdieron en la lejanía. Shampoo miró como se había quedado sola, hasta que descubrió que Akane no falló, lanzó queriendo en esa mesa contra Kodachi y Ukyo.

-Estáis de acuer…- pero no pudo seguir, Akane la mojó y le dio el mismo tratamiento que minutos antes le dio a Mousse.

Y libres de esa molesta gente las clases siguieron con normalidad. Pero Ranma y Akane seguían enfadados.

* * *

En la aldea de las amazonas, una joven mujer preparaba la comida, estaba en su casa y se aburría. No tenía Airen, nadie quería enfrentarse a ella, era la más fuerte de las amazonas. Y había vencido a todos los hombres. Sólo le importaba uno, pero el muy cegato sólo miraba a una. ¿Qué veía Mousse en Shampoo? Ella era más guapa que Shampoo, tenía mejor cuerpo, era mejor guerrera y mucho más joven, ¡seis meses para ser exactos!. Sólo Shampoo le ganaba en algo, su familia era más influente… ¡esa maldita Cologne!

Seguía cocinando cuando algo atravesó el techo de la casa, y cayó en medio de la cocina. La amazona se acercó y vio que el objeto caído era un pato que parecía inconsciente, la joven se alegó, ya tenía carne. La comida que hacía estaba quedando muy sosa, y ahora los dioses la habían complacido enviándole ese pato. Pero hubiera preferido que le hubieran enviado a un hombre, si fuese Mousse mejor.

La hermosa joven cogió al pato y lo miró.

-Hoy serás mi comida- y lo echó al caldero, y de golpe de este salió un joven desnudo.

- _ **¡Mousse!**_ \- gritó la joven sorprendida, y sonrió complacida en el fondo los dioses oyeron sus suplicas. Y empezó a perseguir al joven con intenciones nada buenas, ese día le enseñaría a su amado que ella era mejor que Shampoo. Y cuando tenía acorralado al joven y este no podía escapar, otro objeto atravesó el techo de la casa y le dio en la cabeza a la amazona. Esta cayó al suelo desmayada, ocasión que aprovechó Mousse para huir. La amazona y el objeto que le dio el golpe, una gatita, permanecieron en la casa unos minutos desmayadas.

Ese día se descubrió la verdadera potencia de pegada de Akane. Mousse y Shampoo volvieron a Nerima un poco tarde para impedir que Akane asistiese al baile.

* * *

El día anterior al baile llegó, y Ranma se fue a las montañas, dejando una Akane solitaria y muy enfadada.

Llegó el día del baile, y Ranma no volvió. Akane ni lo mencionó. Parecía no recordarse de él. La joven después de ducharse subió a su habitación. Y se puso un vestido nuevo, comprado especialmente para esa ocasión, se maquilló ligeramente. Y al acabar se miró al espejo y se asombró, no parecía ella. Se encontró guapa, no sintió inferior a ninguna de sus rivales, lo que se perdía Ranma con no ir con ella, tal vez el chico que si aceptó ir con ella…

Salió de su habitación y fue a bajar las escaleras y vio en el rellano a Kasumi y Nodoka que la miraban asombradas.

-Estas guapísima- dijo Kasumi asombrada- va a ser la envidia de las chicas.

-Lastima que ese mal hijo no te acompañe, se arrepentirá de no haberte visto. Es igual que su padre- acabó Nodoka en un reproche.

\- ¡Gracias! Kasumi- dijo Akane sonrojada- y no ye preocupes tía Nodoka, vendrá a buscarme un compañero de clase, es un buen amigo. He salido con él varías veces.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron blancas, Akane les acababa de confesar que tenía un acompañante, y que salía con él.

\- ¡Akane!, ¿Desde cuándo engañas a Ranma? - exclamó una furiosa Nodoka, iba a seguir, pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- ¡Hola! Vengo por Akane, voy con ella al baile…- dijo la voz de un joven, pero se interrumpió al ver a la joven por la que había ido a buscar.

Kasumi se sobresaltó, no escuchó entrar al joven. Se giró para echarlo de casa y se quedó parada, se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada. El acompañante de su hermana llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata. Lo encontró muy guapo, la pareja perfecta para Akane. El joven llevaba un ramo en las manos.

Nodoka iba a echarle en cara a Akane su infidelidad con su hijo, cuando notó que alguien le picaba en un brazo, se giró y vio que era Kasumi quien la estaba picando con dos dedos. La joven se había quedado sin habla, y le señalaba al recién llegado.

Nodoka lo miró y se quedó tan paralizada como Kasumi. El joven que miraban tenía el pelo y largo y suelto de color oscuro, los ojos de color azul y miraba muy sonrojado a Akane.

Los dos más jóvenes se miraban sonrojados, sin poder hablarse. El chico fue el primero en moverse y hablar.

-Estás muy…muy… guapa Akane- dijo el joven.

\- ¡Tú…tú…también… estás muy… guapo- él subió unos escalones y le tendió el ramo, ella lo aceptó y sonrió! - ¡Gracias!

-De… de... nada- respondió el chico con timidez-¿Nos vamos?

-Si- contestó ella también con timidez.

Las dos mujeres los miraban calladas sin poder hablar. Cuando los dos jóvenes salían, el chico se giró y les habló.

-¡Kasumi!, no hace falta que nos haga cena.- miró a Nodoka- ¿No seremos castigados si llegamos tarde?, ¿verdad mamá?

Las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza, se habían quedado sin habla. Cuando los dos jóvenes habían salido, oyeron decir a Akane.

-¿Cómo ha salido el plan?

-Perfecto-contestó el chico -han cogido un tren que tiene un trayecto de doce horas sin paradas. Creo que logramos despistarlos. Al menos a cuatro de ellos, los otros dos los mandaste muy lejos.

Las dos mujeres se miraron asombradas.

-¿Ese es… ¡Ranma¡?- preguntaron asombradas las dos a la vez.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Esta historia será muy breve dos o tres capítulos. A las vez cada capítulo será muy corto. Los tengo a medias desde hace meses y me daba pereza seguirlo, y ha ver si subiéndolo fraccionado dejo de hacer el perro y lo acabo.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡DISFRUTEMOS DEL BAILE!

_**2º. ¡DISFRUTEMOS DEL BAILE!.**_

 _ **.**_

Los dos chicos salieron a la calle, y empezaron a andar en dirección al Furinkan. Cuando se habían alejado un poco del dojo Akane se paró y se lo quedo mirando.

-Hoy estás perfecto-dijo la joven y se le acercó y le pasó una mano por el pelo- ¿Cómo es que no te has hecho la trenza?

Él le sonrió.

-Quería cambiar de loock y que nadie me reconociera con facilidad, a parte, he estado escondido en un pequeño hotel y allí no tenían los peines para peinarme bien- le guiño el ojo- Y últimamente la única persona que me hace la trenza eres tú. No te tenía para hacérmela, y no es por fardar, pero así estoy irresistible.

\- ¿No podías ser más humille? -peguntó la joven riendo.

-Si, pero sería faltar a la verdad, estoy guapísimo- y mirándola con picardía añadió con arrogancia y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- igual que tú. Vamos a ser la pareja más guapa del Furinkan, no tenemos competencia.

Ella lo miró y sonrojó, la había alabado, pero lo había hecho con mucha prepotencia.

-No me incluyas cuando hables con esa prepotencia-le amonestó la chica. Los dos se miraron y se rieron. Todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos se quedaba mirándolos. No los reconocían, pero indudablemente era una pareja bellísima, y parecían muy unidos.

Ella lo miró, sonrió traviesa y lo cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Que… que estás haciendo Ak…Akane? -preguntó muy sonrojado el joven.

-Me apetece ir cogida así de ti-contestó ella- hace tiempo que deseaba ir cogida así de ti.

Él la miró con cara de idiota y sonrió como un tonto, en el fondo Ranma deseaba ir cogido así de la chica. Empezaron a andar de nuevo hacía el Furinkan, era medía tarde y aún no empezado a escurecerse. A su alrededor pasaban sus compañeros de Instituto que los miraba extrañados, se preguntaban quiénes serían esos dos jóvenes tan guapos que parecían ir en su misma dirección, les resultaban conocidos, pero no lograban reconocerlos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? -peguntó Akane, Ranma negó con la cabeza-Yuka y Sayuri han quedado con Daisuke y Hiroshi, serán sus parejas en el baile.

Ranma se paró y se la quedó mirando.

\- ¡Esos dos pervertidos…! No me han dicho nada-dijo Ranma con rabia.

\- ¿No me dirás que tienes celos? ¿De ellos? ¿O de ellas por quitarte tus dos amigos del instituto? - preguntó ella un poco furiosa.

-NI de ellas ni de ellos, sólo que son dos pervertidos, espero que no le hagan nada a tus amigas, pero conociéndolos… no me fio de ellos. No quiero que piensen que soy como ellos.

-No seas mal pensado, venga. Siempre te están metiendo en la cabeza sus ideas de pervertidos, te quisieron dejar sus revistas porno, y siempre te están preguntando hasta donde has llegado conmigo e incluso te pidieron tus medidas como chica- Akane se lo pensó y se enfureció. -Tienes razón son unos pervertidos, ¡Cómo le hagan algo a mis amigas…! necesitaran camino para correr.

El chico la miró se rió, ella lo miró furiosa y cuando le iba a contestar enfadada…

\- Cálmate, deja eso para cuando ocurra. Mientras vamos a divertirnos. Que somos jóvenes, la noche es joven, y está en particular la hicieron para disfrutarla, para que tú y yo la disfrutemos. No pienses en lo que puedan hacer mis amigos a tus amigas. Ni en los seis locos que nos siguen, ni en tu padre, ni el mío, piensa únicamente en que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros y vamos a pasarlo bien.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, rara vez el joven razonaba, pero a veces cuando lo hacía tenía razón.

-Tienes razón está noche es nuestra, y debemos pasarlo bien. Es nuestra última fiesta en el Furinkan, en unos meses nos iremos a la Uni, y dejaremos de ser niños. Vamos Ranma, que quiero pasarlo bien contigo esta noche.

El chico asintió y siguieron andando hacía el Furinkan.

* * *

Estaban llegando al Furinkan y en la puerta de la escuela se encontraron el primer obstáculo, Nabiki estaba haciendo y vendiendo fotos a los que acudían al evento.

-Una foto cinco mil yens- pregonaba la joven- ¿Quieres inmortalizar su asistencia al baile? Te hacemos una foto y quedará para toda la vida.

Los dos prometidos la miraron.

\- ¿Crees que podemos pasar por delante de tu hermana sin que nos conozca? -preguntó Ranma asustado.

-No, no lo creo, pero debemos intentarlo- contestó Akane, y se acercaron a la puerta, no podían huir, debían pasar por delante de esa joven usurera.

\- ¿Os hago una foto? - dijo Nabiki cuando los vio-hacéis buena pareja y será un recuerdo para toda la vida-parecía que no los había reconocido, pero en cualquier momento pondrían ser reconocidos. Esa joven vendía sus servicios como fotógrafa. No iba sola, le acompañaban tres chicas más y estaban haciendo una pequeña fortuna con los asistentes al baile.

Los dos chicos se juntaron y Nabiki y sus ayudantes los fotografiaron.

Una de las amigas de Nabiki se acercó a ellos y les entregó un tricket.

-Cuando salgáis de la fiesta ya tendremos las fotos, venir y os la daremos. - La pareja asintió y entraron al Furinkan.

Nabiki y sus amigas se quedaron mirando a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Los conocéis? -preguntó una de la chica. - no lo he visto nunca, aunque deben venir al Furinkan.

-No sé quiénes son, pero juraría que los tengo visto-contestó Nabiki. Cuando descubrió la identidad de esos dos ya se había acabado la fiesta, y era muy tarde para montar un negocio a costa de su hermana y el prometido de esta.

Habían superado el primer obstáculo, sabían que habían tenido mucha suerte, y que tarde o temprano Nabiki sabría quiénes eran, pero esperaban que fuera más tarde que temprano.

-Nos libramos por los pelos-dijo el chico.

Akane miró a su acompañante, es más le miró el cabello y se lo acarició y se rió.

-Si, fue por eso, literalmente fue por los pelos que no nos conoció.

Los dos se rieron y entraron al instituto y se dirigieron al Gimnasio donde se realizaba el festival, iban nerviosos, no era su primera cita solos, pero sólo habían ido a heladería o cafeterías, como mucho al cine… eso si habían tenido la suerte de no tropezar con unos de los seis locos que los acosaban. En la mayoría de las citas acababan huyendo y furiosos con su mala suerte, que solía tener el nombre de Nabiki.

* * *

Entraron al gimnasio, que estaba muy decorado para la ocasión, con guirnaldas de colores colgadas del techo, con luces que se apagaban al ritmo de la música, y en un extremo un escenario donde tocaría un grupo musical. Los dos jóvenes se asustaron, con lo gustos del director, ese grupo musical podía ser terrorífico. En un lado del escenario vieron un tocadiscos y un D.J, conocían a ese chico, tenía buenos gustos musicales, no se lo pasarían tan mal.

Ranma vio a su clase en un lado y a sus dos amigos con las amigas de Akane y los señaló.

-Mira Akane, tus amigas con esos dos pervertidos.

Ella asintió

-Si, vamos, y a ver si nos reconocen.

Los dos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hola-saludaron los dos prometidos a sus amigos. Como había dicho Akane, los dos amigos de Ranma pidieron salir a las dos amigas de Akane. Estos cuatro jóvenes miraron extrañados a los dos chicos que se le acercaron, no los habían reconocido.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? -Preguntó Yuka- ¿Nos conocemos?

Ranma y Akane sonrieron, como habían cambiado tanto de vestuario y casi de aspecto no los habían reconocido. Ranma con el pelo suelto y con traje. Y Akane con un vestido y ligeramente maquillada.

-Somos Ranma y Akane- dijo la chica- No hemos cambiado tanto para no reconócenos.

Las otras dos parejas los miraron con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertos, los cuatro jóvenes estaban muy sorprendidos con el aspecto de los jóvenes prometidos.

-No… no puede ser. Estáis muy cambiado. Estáis magníficos. - dijo Sayuri- nadie os ha reconocido- la chica miró a Akane- Estás guapísima, vas a ser la envidia del baile- miró a Ranma- Estás muy guapo, los demás chicos no te hacen ni sombra. Vais a ser la pareja del baile.

Ranma se sonrojó, no se esperaba un piropo así. Akane sintió un poco de celos, pero sabía que sus amigas no intentarían quitarle a su prometido. Aunque sabía que ellas si la envidiaban.

-Mirar como os miran todos-dijo Yuka- ya sois la envidia del baile, incluso yo tengo envidia. No me puedo comparar contigo Akane. Ni puedo encontrar un chico como Ranma.

Akane se sonrojó, no esperaba ni quería que la alabasen así.

-No hemos venido para ser la envidia del baile-aclaró Akane- hemos venido para disfrutar del día y pasarlo bien.

Mientras los dos chicos miraban a Ranma con una envidia nada disimulada.

\- ¡Eres un cabrito! Venir al baile con una chica tan guapa como Akane, - y los dos chicos empezaron a llorar- Conocemos a Akane desde niños, siempre fue nuestro amor… y hace dos años llegas tú, salido de la nada, y nos la quitas…eres un cabrón con suerte.

Los dos chicos se esperaban que Ranma saliese con una de la suyas y eso llevaría a una pelea con Akane.

-Ya sé que tengo suerte. Logré sobrevivir a los entrenamientos de mi padre, y a muchos rivales que me han salido por el camino. Me han perseguido tres locas, y aún estoy vivo- miró a Akane-Estoy aquí con Akane y aun no me ha intentado matar nadie- Akane lo miró y sonrió, por ahora el chico era muy amable, pero en cualquier momento todo podría cambiar y el chico echarlo todo al suelo- pero no es mi vida la que corre peligro- y los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con el aspecto de un espíritu- si os ocurre hacerles algo malo a las amigas de Akane- miró a su prometida- Ella se enfadará, y yo no evitaré que os castigue.

Los dos chicos lo miraron asustados, miraron a Akane que los miraba sonriendo con maldad y…

-Seremos buenos- dijeron los dos chicos asustados- no haremos nada, lo… lo prometemos.

No era lo que los dos chicos querían hacer en realidad, los dos tenían planeado emborrachar a las dos jóvenes y…, pero con la advertencia de Ranma y Akane cambiaron de idea, eran demasiado jóvenes para morir. Ranma y Akane nunca amenazaban en vano.

A partir de ahí empezaron a conversar y bromear, sobre lo que harían al salir del instituto, los seis irían a la misma universidad, pero harían carreras distintas, pero prometieron hacer salidas juntos y divertirse.

-Vamos a tomar algo- dijo Ranma, y Akane lo acompañó.

\- ¿Seguro que tienes algo? Siempre te tengo que invitar- amonestó Akane, un poco harta de la tacañería de su prometido.

-He estado ahorrando durante semanas para invitarte hoy- contestó picado el joven, miró a su cartera y empezó a buscar como un loco, su prometida se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba al chico.

-Tu padre te ha vuelto a robar tus ahorros, debías ser más precavido, no es la primera vez que te pasa- lo amonestó la chica, le sonrió-Ya te invitó yo.

Él la miró con rabia, la quería invitar, y por culpa de su padre, volvía a tener que a tener que apoyarse en la joven.

-Lo siento Akane, ya he cambiado muchas veces de escondijo para mis ahorros, pero mi padre ayudado por la harpía de tu hermana, me descubre todos los escondites. A ti también te pasa, tu hermana te roba tus ahorros.

Ella lo miró y asintió, su hermana era vampiro para los ahorros de los dos, siempre les estaba quitando sus ahorros.

Entonces Ranma se acordó de algo, y miró en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño monedero, lo abrió y miró dentro y sonrió.

-Suerte que tengo esto para emergencias, ahora sí puedo invitarte a algo-y eso hizo.

Los dos volvieron con sus amigos. Aunque en teoría no podrían beber alcohol, las bebidas de los dos prometidos llevaba un poco de ginebra,

Estuvieron hablando los seis hasta que el D.J. empezó a poner canciones y…

\- ¡Ranma, sácame a bailar! -pidió Akane, tal vez fue el efecto de la bebida, pero la chica no iba a consentir que su prometido se quedase parado todo el rato, ella tenía ganas de divertirse con el chico. Siempre que salían alguien se metía por medio, hoy no pasaría eso, debían disfruta de su libertad.

\- ¡Pero… Akane… yo no sé…! - empezó a decir él, pero su prometida lo estaba mirando de una forma irresistible y no pudo negarse, y se dejó llevar por ella a la pista de baile.-Akane, no sé bailar- confesó el chico al final- en esto soy muy torpe.

-Déjate llevar por la música- contestó su prometida, en un susurro hipnótico-yo tampoco sé, pero no por eso debemos quedarnos quietos y aburridos.

Ranma asistió, y ella se puso delante de él y empezó a bailar, él la miro y cuando se dio cuenta estaba bailando con ella, los dos muy cerca, pero no pegados. Las demás parejas los miraban con envidia, aun no sabían quiénes eran, pero sí que formaban LA PAREJA PERFECTA.

Las dos amigas de Akane, miraron bailar a los dos chicos bailando y miraron a sus acompañantes.

-No hemos venido a mirar como bailan los otros- dijeron enfadadas a los dos chicos. Estos se miraron y suspiraron, era lo que esperaban todo el día, y los cuatro se juntaron con las demás parejas a bailar.

Cuando llevaban un rato bailando, las luces bajaron su intensidad y empezaron a sonar las canciones lentas. Los dos prometidos se miraron nerviosos y asustados, eran lo que más le gustaba… y más atemorizaba. Nunca habían bailado juntos.

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron a muchas parejas en la misma situación que ellos, no eran los únicos en tener miedo de bailar esas canciones.

-Me… parece que yo debo cogerte así- dijo ella, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del su prometido.

Él se sonrojó, pero reacción pronto.

-Y… yo debo cogerte por aquí- respondió él con timidez, cogiéndola por la cintura, Los dos estaban muy sonrojados, pero estaban encantados de abrazar y ser abrazados por el otro, era algo que los dos deseaban desde poco tiempo después de conocerse.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, nunca se había sentido tan bien, sentía el palpitar del corazón del chico. Abrazada así se sentía segura y de maravilla. El chico se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido, tener la chica de su vida entre sus brazos, lo hizo sentirse pletórico, no quería dejarla ir, pensaba que si la soltaba nunca volvería a tener el valor de volverla a abrazar.

La combinación de la música y lo que sentían los transportó a un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos y la música que sonaba.

Akane levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos, a los dos les brillaban los ojos de la emoción que sentían, sus rostros se fueron acercando y cuando estaban a punto de besarse… recordaron donde estaban, a su alrededor había mucha gente y si se besaban los verían, pobres incautos, las demás parejas sentían lo mismo que ellos, y nadie les prestaba atención en esos momentos.

-Hoy lo estoy pasando de fábula-confesó ella-desearía que esto no acabase nunca y pudiéramos bailar durante horas y horas.

Él la miró y sonrió. Ella presintió que Ranma hablaría más de la cuenta, y así fue.

-Pues debe acabar, y debemos volver a casa y tú serás la misma torpe de siempre y yo el bocazas.

Ella o miró furiosa.

\- ¿No puedes dejar cerrada tu boquita? - dijo enfada, y se quiso separar de él, pero el chico la detuvo. La cogió por el brazo y la miró con pesar.

-Perdona, Akane. Ya sabes que soy un bocazas. Dejemos la pelea para mañana, te prometo que mañana nos pelearemos… pero hoy pasemos una noche divertida.

Ella lo miró extrañada y sonrió. El chico se arrepentía de los que había dicho, por eso lo perdonaba.

-Por hoy te perdono, por ser un día especial, pero mañana nos pelearemos, tengo tu palabra. Pero no vuelvas a insultarme-contestó ella.

Se miraron y se volvieron a abrazar y volvieron a bailar mientras duraron las canciones lentas.

Al acabar las lentas, el disc jockey puso canciones con mucho ritmo y los dos jóvenes se movieron a ritmo de esas canciones, se lo estaban pasando muy bien, y olvidaron todos los problemas que tenían con la gente que los rodeaba,

En un momento Ranma se sintió agobiado, demasiada gente a su alrededor, necesitaba un poco de aire.

\- ¿Salimos fuera? -le pidió a su prometida- necesito un poco de aire…- y mirando a su alrededor- y de espacio, esto está muy lleno.

Ella también se sentía agobiada y como el chico necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Si, salgamos. Hoy hay luna llena y dicen que es cuando los enamorados se sienten más atraídos.

-Y según dicen hay más crímenes y más partos- el chico se rio, ella lo miró con mala cara, pero Ranma le hizo un guiño, y supo que el chico bromeaba, y se rio con él. Ranma sabia como hacerle reír… o como hacerla enfadar.

Los dos prometidos se acercaron a sus amigos.

-Ranma y yo saldremos un rato fuera. Aquí hay mucha gente y nos sentimos un poco agobiados.

-Si quedéis estar un rato solos no nos deis ninguna explicación- dijo Yuka con una sonrisa traviesa y picara- pero volver pronto, que en unos minutos darán los premios y es seguro que os darán alguno.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron, y miraron al suelo.

\- ¡No es eso! - contestó nerviosa Akane- sólo quedemos… un poco de aire, sólo será un momento.

Los dos amigos de Ranma lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Saotome, ahora puedes llevarte a Tendo a un lugar solitario y…

Se callaron asustados, Akane los miraba furiosa, si seguían hablando tendrían problemas.

Los dos prometidos se giraron y salieron del gimnasio.

Ya había anochecido, y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Akane miró la luna. No hacía frio, incluso hacía una agradable brisa, que les traía la fragancia de las flores de un jardín cercano, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, todo parecía creado para que las parejas se sintieran a gusto esa noche, y los dos chicos se sentían alegres y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, los dos sabían que esa noche todo cambiaría.

Para los dos chicos era una noche especial, mágica para estar con la persona amada, y los dos estaban con la persona amada, que era lo que habían querido hacer desde hacía tiempo, pasear una noche con el uno con el otro bajo la luz de la luna.

Akane pensaba que hoy el chico se estaba portando bien y no la había ofendido. Quería que él fuese así siempre y que esa noche no acabase nunca.

Ranma la miraba con deleite, esa noche la chica brillaba con luz propia. Con ese vestido la veía muy femenina y hermosa. La chica estaba radiante, ojalá siempre se vistiese y comportarse como hoy. No tenía nada que envidiar a sus otras… ¿prometidas?, hoy las superaba en belleza a todas ellas, aunque él siempre la encontró que era la más guapa de todas. No le estaba costando no burlase de ella, hoy no tenía motivos para hacerlo, quería que esa noche fuese especial para su prometida y para él.

Para los dos podría ser una noche perfecta, si nadie que se metiera por medio, con todos los locos fuera de circulación, lo bastante lejos para no interferir, y ellos dos controlándose para no provocar el enfado del otro.

Andaban por el patio del Furinkan, oían a otras parejas a su alrededor, allí lejos de la vista de los demás, esos jóvenes podrían expresar lo que sentían. Pero ellos dos aún no sentían preparados para hacerlo o eso pensaban ellos.

Akane iba delante de él, y de repente se paró y se giró y se lo quedó mirando sonriendo.

-Gracias, Ranma- dijo la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el joven.

-Por esta noche maravillosa, por lo bien que me lo estás haciendo pasar, por tantas cosas, por no dejarme sola, por preocuparte por mí. -continuó la chica, parecía que quería agradecer al chico por estar siempre a su lado- gracias por tantas cosas.

Él la miró sonrojado.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo el joven con timidez-es más, soy yo el que debe estar agradecido a ti- ella lo miró extrañada- por aceptarme como soy, aceptar mi maldición, por ayudarme siempre que he necesitado ayuda. Por ser mi amiga, mi aliada y alguien en quien puedo confiar, por desgracia sólo puedo confiar plenamente en ti, no puedo fiarme de nadie más, todos los demás quieren algo de mi.

Ella lo miró seria. El chico aunque se hiciera muy fuerte necesitaba alguien en quien apoyase, alguien que le tendiese la mano cuando él estuviese recaído.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, siempre lo he estado. Pero ahora no pienses en eso

Como hemos dicho, estamos aquí para divertirnos y pasarlo genial- el chico la miró y sonrió, ella tenía razón, debía pensar sólo en pasarlo bien- Me gustaría que se parase el tiempo y estar así contigo para siempre- dijo ella- no separarme de tu lado nunca.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Eso no puede ser tontilla- bromeó el chico, ella se empezó a enfurecer, que prometido más insensible tenía. Ranma no se dio cuenta de enfado de ella- no podemos parar el tiempo… pero si vivir este momento con intensidad, será algo que no nos podrá quitar nadie, este momento es nuestro. -La miró con pasión, ella dejó de estar enfadada. Ranma volvía a estar alegre- Es tuyo y mío, y de nadie más. Esta noche es para nosotros, sin intromisiones de nadie, hemos luchado por esta noche durante mucho tiempo y nos la merecemos, ¡es nuestra por derecho! Debemos hacer que sea una noche única y la recordemos por siempre. Por qué tú y yo somos Ranma y Akane, y el uno sin el otro ya no puede existir. Somos uno, siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos, aunque los dos nos negásemos a reconocerlo. No podemos ocultar lo que sentimos… ya no.

Ella lo miró, habían tenido citas, habían salido juntos. Pero el chico nunca se le había declarado, y esa noche lo hizo, o lo más parecido a una declaración que había hecho Ranma. Se dio cuenta que ella opinaba lo mismo, ella ya no podría vivir sin Ranma, y por lo que le dijo el chico, él tampoco podría vivir sin ella.

-Tienes razón somos uno, ya no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Nos queremos demasiado para separarnos. Y esta fantástica noche es testigo de nuestro amor. Nadie podrá con el lazo que nos une. Ese lazo es más fuerte que las trampas de los que quieren separarnos. -Miró al cielo- Hace una noche muy buena, es una noche en que el amor está en el aire y nos inspira. Disfrutemos de ella cari- lo cogió por la mano y lo llevó hasta un árbol cercano y allí se quedaron, los dos sabían que vendría a continuación y ninguno de los dos se echaría para atrás.

Al final los dos prometidos se habían confesado, los dos chicos se sintieron al instante aliviados. Era como si les hubieran quitado de encima un gran peso. Como pensaron horas antes, todo había cambiado, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y se fueron acercando, ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y él la abrazó con firmeza por la cintura. Toda timidez quedó en el olvido… y al fin se besaron. Se besaron con pasión, como si fuese el fin del mundo, las manos de ambos perdieron la timidez y se extraviaron en los lugares inexplorados y prohibidos del otro, y cuando más pasión le ponían, cuando ya pensaban en practicar juegos de adultos…

\- ¡Akane!, ¡Ranma! - oyeron que los llamaban. Los dos chicos separaron sus labios, se miraron sorprendidos y asustados, y un momento después estaban separados unos metros y muy sonrojados. Sin ninguna duda los habían pillado besándose… ¡y metiéndose mano!.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este es el segundo capitulo de la historia, y he de confesar que se me ha ido de la manos. Esperaba que fuese una historia corta, en total como máximo unas quince paginas de Word. Con el capitulo anterior y este ya van unas catorce paginas, y aun queda mucho por contar. También quería que fuesen tres capítulos, y por ahora no sé si serán tres o cuatro.

En pocas palabras no se pueden hacer cálculos de antemano, por qué todo puede cambiar.

Este capitulo, incluyendo el baile, la entrega de premios, la continuación del baile y el fin de fiesta debía tener seis paginas como mucho, y dejar la vuelta a casa para el siguiente. Y me he pasado de esas paginas, he tenido que cortar aquí por que ya veía que se iba a alargar mucho.

En el próximo capitulo:

Ranma y Akane, después de ser pillados besándose...y algo más, deben soportar las miradas de quien los pilló, que no es Nabiki. En próximo capitulo se sabrá quien los pilló.

Los dos prometidos asistirán a la entrega de premios y ganaran...y disfrutaran del baile hasta el fin de este.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡TRIUNFAMOS EN EL BAILE!

**3º. ¡TRIUNFAMOS EN EL BAILE!**

 **.**

Los dos se quedaron mirando y se fueron acercando, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y él la abrazó con firmeza por la cintura. Toda timidez quedó en el olvido… y al fin se besaron. Se besaron con pasión, como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Los dos jóvenes profundizaron en el beso, a cada momento cogían y más más experiencia, sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse y a jugar, sus manos no se estuvieron quietas. Ranma acarició con su mano derecha la espalda de la chica, para después con su dedo índice de esa mano lo bajo por la columna de la chica, ella suspiró, pero siguió besando al chico. Las manos traviesas de ella fueron bajando por la espalda del chico hasta sus nalgas, Las del chico acabaron en el trasero de la joven, Ninguno se quejó ni se enfadó. Los dos apretaron el culo del otro y siguieron besando.

El calor de ambos subió, y se dejaron llevar por su instinto más básico. Ranma pensaba en cogerla en brazos y llevarla a un lugar apartado y allí… Akane captó lo que pensaba el chico, no se iba a oponer, se dio cuenta que lo ella misma lo deseaba con ganas, cuando él la cogiese en brazos, ella lo abrazaría por el cuello, lo besaría y… el resto sería fantástico.

Los dos pensaron en que iban muy deprisa, debía ser que el alcohol de la bebida los había trastornado, pero lo dos lo negaron y se besaron con más pasión y sus manos se aferraron más a los traseros del otro, y cuando Ranma la fue a coger en brazos…

\- ¡Akane!, ¡Ranma! - oyeron que los llamaban- los dos chicos separaron sus labios, se miraron sorprendidos y asustados. Un momento después estaban separados y muy sonrojados. Se habían quedado blancos y tenían los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda los habían pillado besándose… y metiéndose mano.

Miraron en la dirección donde los llamaron y vieron llegar a las dos amigas de Akane, las dos chicas debían haber llegado corriendo, pero cuando los dos prometidos las vieron, esas dos chicas estaban quietas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Las dos jóvenes amigas de Akane no se creían lo que habían visto. Habían encontrado a los dos prometidos besándose y tocándose allá donde la espalda perdía su respetable nombre. Era algo que esperaban desde que esos dos tozudos jóvenes se conocían. Las dos chicas conocían los sentimientos de ambos prometidos, y que tarde o temprano los dos se declararían, pero a pesar de ser testigos de esa prueba de afecto no se lo creían aún.

Los dos prometidos se habían quedado blancos, miraban el suelo avergonzados y no se atrevían a mirar a sus dos amigas a la cara. Durante un momento hubo un incómodo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar y menos a mencionar lo que allí había ocurrido.

Al final fue Yuca quien rompió el hielo-

-Sentimos mucho haberos interrumpido, pero… en pocos minutos empezaran a entregar los premios y estáis nominados en varias categorías. No podréis faltar.

Ranma y Akane se miraron, se acercaba el momento que descubriesen quien eran, no pasaría nada, allí no estaba ni uno solo de sus rivales. Nada podría complicarse. Pero… otra cosa muy distinta era como lo habían pillado las amigas de Akane. Los dos prometidos creían que no se irían de la lengua y no contarían nada, pero fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que Nabiki estaba cerca, si hubiese sido ella la que los hubiese descubierto, ahora tendrían problemas y muy gordos.

Sayuri vio el miedo en los dos prometidos y supo la razón.

-No os preocupéis. Ni Yuka ni yo contaremos nada. Nadie se enterará por nosotras, seremos unas tumbas abiertas.

Todos la miraron asustados, la joven se había equivocado en lo que dijo.

-Querrás decir que tendremos la boca cerrada como unas tumbas. -les discriminó Yuca- una tumba abierta muestra todo.

La otra chica la miro asombrada y sonrió como si fuese tonta.

-Eso quise decir- dijo Sayuri, Y las dos chicas se rieron. Pero Ranma y Akane seguían como idos. Seguían pensando en lo que habían hecho. En lo bien que lo habían pasado y como le gustaría repetir esa experiencia, pero lo que más les asombraba era que en ese momento su timidez había desaparecido por completo.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y pareció que salieron de su letargo y miraron a sus amigas como si las acabasen de descubrir.

-Si, vayamos al gimnasio, que nos esperan-dijo Akane en un tono extraño, como si estuviese ida.

-Si, nos esperan -añadió Ranma con un tono extraña, también parecía ido- si nosotros no pueden dar los premios, somos los protagonistas principales.

-Si- contestó Akane- los dos protagonistas principales de esta historia, sin nosotros no hay historia.

Los dos se miraron y se carcajearon con falsedad, y salieron corriendo al gimnasio.

Las dos amigas se miraron y de golpe sonrieron, juntaron sus manos, y se le escapó algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡Se estaban besando! -dijo Sayuri muy ilusionada y llorando de la emoción.

\- ¡Siii!, ¡Por fin se han besado! - contestó la otra chica, también llorando de la emoción.

\- ¡Y se estaban tocando el…! -no se atrevía a decir culo, - es lo que hemos esperado desde que se prometieron.

-Nuestra Akane, pronto será una mujer casada y tendrá un marido guapo que la adora.

Y entonces las dos se frutaron.

\- ¡Y nosotras tenemos a dos pervertidos por a acompañantes! - dijeron las dos jóvenes con fastidio- ¡Que envidia! - las dos chicas envidiaban a Akane. Pero se dieron cuenta que Ranma y Akane la habían dejado solas y se asustaron- ¡AKANE! - gritaron las dos chicas asustadas- ¡ESPERADNOS!

* * *

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a gimnasio, y aun sonaba música, era un tipo de música que tanto Ranma como Akane odiaban, la consideraban muy ruidosa y repetitiva.

Se acercaron donde estaban Daisuke y Hiroshi, que miraron a la pareja con unas sonrisas traviesas.

\- ¿Qué Ranma?, ¿Has llevado a Akane a un sitio solitario y le has besado? -preguntó Hiroshi. Cogiendo a Ranma por el cuello.

\- ¿O has hecho algo más de darle un besito? -Acabó de preguntar el otro chico.

Los dos prometidos se quedaron blancos, después sus caras adquirieron un tono muy rojo. Y empezaron a balbucear.

-No… no…sólo hemos paseado-dijo Ranma, Akane lo miró asombrada esperaba una respuesta peor, una de sus repuesta hirientes, de esas que tanto le hacían daño a ella.

Los dos amigos de Ranma se miraron, lo miraron a él y sonrieron. Sabían que Ranma mentía, ese color rojo que tenían los dos prometidos en sus caras, su nerviosismo, era pruebas de que habían hecho algo más que pasear.

\- ¡Ranma, no mientas!, se ve a la legua que no habéis paseado sólo, que ha pasado algo más entre vosotros dos.

Los dos prometidos tragaron saliva, esos dos entremetidos y chismosos, buscaban una confección, la pareja se miraron a los ojos un tiempo relativamente corto que no captó nadie, sólo ellos y…

-Sólo nos hemos… nos hemos… besado- dijo Akane muy nerviosa- un pequeño beso… muy casto en la mejilla- la chica se giró a sus amigas- Yuka y Sayuri nos han visto. ¿Verdad que no ha pasado nada más que un beso inocente? - y miró a sus amigas suplicando ayuda.

-Si, eso fue un beso muy casto- dijo Sayuri. Pero lo dijo en un tono que contradecía sus palabras, pero por suerte para todos los amigos de Ranma eran muy cortos y no supieron captar la ironía de la chica.

Los dos entrometidos iban a seguir mareando los dos prometidos, cuando una pareja subió al escenario, iba a empezar la entrega de premios, se paró la música y todos se callaron, incluso los amigos de Ranma y Akane, para alivio de estos dos últimos.

\- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? -preguntó el joven locutor. -Recibió un grandioso y potente **"SIII"** de los asistentes- Eso esperábamos. -contestó el chico- Hemos estado esperando al grupo musical, pero según parece era una de las bromas locas del director Kuno, le hemos convencido que nos devuelva el dinero y eso ha hecho.

-Ahora empieza la entrega de premio. ¿Estáis de preparados para recibir un premio o decepcionados por no recibirlo? - preguntó la joven. Y todos gritaron afirmando, nadie estaba dispuesto a no ganar un premio, aunque fuera uno pequeño.

-Empezaremos con los premios menores y después iremos yendo a los grandes premios-siguió el locutor. Los dos jóvenes locutores se movían por el escenario y acompañaban a su paloteo con unos movimientos y posiciones del cuerpo de los más hortera y ridículas.

Los allí reunidos miraban a esos "artistas" con lastima, como locutores no tenían futuro, pero en esa escuela eran los únicos capaces a rebajarse a hacer ese trabajo.

-Empecemos con el premio al mejor pastel-dijo el chico- Se han presentado muchos pasteles al concurso, han participado tanto chicas como chicos. Este año habréis jugado con ventaja, la señorita Kounji ni ha participado ni se ha presentado al baile- los dos prometidos se miraron y sonrieron, eran ellos los responsables de la no asistencia de Ukyo, pero ni lo lamentaban, ni se arrepentían.- También es de agradecer que la señorita Akane Tendo no ha participado, de haberlo hecho estaríamos todos muertos- y el joven locutor fue golpeado por una silla, nadie supo de donde vino, nadie vio quien la lanzó, sólo cinco jóvenes vieron la agresora.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró con cansancio.

\- ¡Idiota! - murmuró el joven refiriéndose al locutor.

Todos los asistentes sonrieron, en alguna parte estaba Akane, aunque nadie la había reconocido, y le dio su lección a ese joven incauto.

-Sigamos con el premio-dijo la compañera del agredido, miró a su compañero que se estaba levantando, y muy ceremonialmente dijo…-y el premio es… Para Yuka de 3º F.

La amiga de Akane se emocionó y empezó a saltar.

\- ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! - dijo y subió al escenario y le dieron el premio, bajó y se lo enseñó a sus amigos, que la felicitaron. Akane pensaba que Ranma diría algo hiriente hacía ella y su comida, pero asombrosamente el chico no hizo un comentario despectivo hacía ella.

Se siguieron dando premio y por fin llegó a de la mejor pareja que había asistido al baile y…

-Y el premio a la mejor pareja que ha asistido al baile, la más guapa y más unida…- el loco locutor seguía parloteando mientras se movía de la forma más absurda- es para…-dejó pasar un instante, todas parejas que allí había se pensaron que ganarían ellos. Y el locutor señaló en una dirección- es para esa pareja de allí, lo que han permanecido bailando toda la tarde.

Todo se giraron hacía esa dirección. Ranma y Akane, se giraron para atrás y vieron que detrás de ellos no había nadie.

-No os giréis ni intentéis disimular- dijo la locutora-Sois vosotros dos, la chica del vestido blanco y el chico del traje gris que la acompañan. Los dos prometidos se quedaron blancos, no había la menor duda eran ellos, se miraron asustados.

-Suba… subamos -dijo él muy nervioso.

-Si- contestó la chica no menos nerviosa.

Y los dos se dirigieron al escenario y subieron, pensaban que pasarían un mal trago.

Cuando los dos chicos subieron al escenario…

-Aunque no pertenecéis al Furinkan y os habéis colado en una fiesta que no estabais invitado, sois la mejor pareja. Y os entregamos el premio, que consiste en un vale por un mes de comida gratis donado por el supermercado de la esquina.

-Perdona- dijo Akane- si somos alumnos de aquí.

Todos los asistentes los miraron asombrados, nadie los reconocía.

\- ¡No seáis mentirosos! - los amonestó el locutor-si sois compañeros nuestros ¿Cómo es que no os conozcamos?

-Por qué nos hemos cambiado de look-contestó Ranma.

\- ¿Y quienes sois? -preguntó la chica.

Los prometidos se quedaron miraron y sonrieron.

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome-dijo el chico.

-Y yo Akane Tendo.

Hubo un silencio y poco a poco los allí reunidos los fueron reconociendo.

\- Si, soy vosotros ¡Que cambio! - dijo al fin la locutora asombrada-estáis fantásticos.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron a vitorearlos y aplaudirlos.

-El siguiente premio es para nuestros compañeros más populares y famosos-dijo el locutor- y como también sois vosotros os lo damos ya.

Para Akane era un ramo de flores que se lo tuvo que dar Ranma. Y Para Ranma un reloj, que le tocó a Akane dárselo.

Fue entonces cuando el público pidió un beso.

\- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! -pedían, y los dos prometidos se pusieron rojos. Pero se miraron, sonrieron y se dieron un casto beso en la mejilla, para frustración de su publico que esperaba un apasionado beso de amor. Pero las chicas suspiraron y los chicos sufrieron un ataque de celos.

A continuación, se dieron varios premios más, Ranma gano algunos y Akane otros. Y sus compañeros otros. Cuando acabó la entrega de premio continuó el baile.

Los dos prometidos fueron a comprar bebidas y volvieron a la pista y continuaron bailando, le habían pillado gusto a eso de bailar juntos.

En un momento Akane, se le echó los brazos al chico y metió su cabeza en el pecho del joven, estaba feliz y contenta nunca se lo había pasado también. Estaba descubriendo que su prometido podría ser muy cariñoso y atento. Todo lo contario del Ranma que conocía.

\- ¿Por qué me abrazas? Preguntó el chico muy sofocado y sonrojado.

-Por que me siento tan bien, por lo bien que estoy contigo esta noche, por ser tan amable y atento, por que me siento tan feliz que no me puedo aguantar. Por que no quiero que acabe la noche. Quiero que sea una noche sin fin, y que tú este conmigo. No me dejes y te vayas nunca.

Él la miró y sonrió y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Yo también estoy muy bien contigo, tampoco me quiero separara de ti, ni ahora ni nunca. Quiero seguir toda la noche contigo, y no sólo esta noche, si no todas las noches del mundo. Por qué eres única, y la única para mí. Por qué eres tú, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi vida. Esta noche es la mejor que he tenido nunca. Y Por qué nunca ¿me has oído? Nunca me separare de ti, por qué eres mi vida.

Ella se o quedó mirando y sonrió.

-Ojalá siempre seas así, ojalá siempre seas atento y cariñoso como ahora.

-Imposible- dijo el riéndose.

\- ¿Por qué imposible? - preguntó la chica.

-Por que los dos somos así. Necesitamos peleanos, por que los dos tenemos mucho orgullo y queremos prevalecer sobre el otro. A continuación, haremos las paces y estaremos acaramelados y cariñosos con el uno con el otro. Como he dicho necesitamos ir de un estado al otro. Esta en nuestro carácter, pero hagamos lo que hagamos siempre estamos el uno por el otro, y siempre lo estaremos.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Creo que te entiendo, para nosotros peleanos y llevarnos bien y con cariño, son las dos caras de una misma moneda. Nos peleamos y pelearemos por tonterías, pero cuando lo requiera seremos cariñosos.

Ranma la miró y asintió. Se miraron sus ojos le brillaban y tuvieron la tentación de besarse, y eso hicieron, para ellos desapareció el mundo, se besaron delante de todos, pero nadie le prestó atención todas las parejas sólo tenían ojos para su acompañante.

Sonaba una música muy movida y los dos prometidos bailaban como locos, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de esa música, los dos se miraban y sonreían. Pero de golpe empezó a sonar una música muy sensual, y los dos prometidos se acercaron mucho y se movieron de forma muy provocativa y tentadora, los dos jóvenes se miraron. Tenían las hormonas revolucionadas, esa noche podría traer más de un cambio de lo que esperaban. Su relación avanzaba más deprisa esa noche, que en los tres años que habían vivido juntos.

Cuando empezaron las lentas, Ranma la cogió con firmeza por la cintura, y ella por el cuello, pero ahora los dos estaban extasiadas por el otro, embriagados con su aroma. Ranma la besó en el cuello.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo Akane en un suspiro. El chico le volvió a besar en el cuello. Y le mordisqueó la oreja, y aprovechó para decirle al oído…

-Akane Tendo, te amo. No quiero esperar más, hace tiempo que quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. No ahora mismo, si no dentro de un tiempo… pero que no sea mucho.

Ella se quedó parada y lo miró extrañada, él se esperaba una negativa, pero…

\- ¡Ranma!, yo también te amo. Y si, me quiero casar contigo. -lo volvió a mirar y sonrió- estoy esperando esta declaración desde hace años, sabía que me amabas desde volvimos de China. -Y dicho esto ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico y se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad, ahora era seguro, esa noche era la mejor de su vida y viendo la sonrisa idiota que Ranma tenía en la cara, para él también lo era.

Pero tuvo un presentimiento y así se lo dijo al chico.

\- ¿Y mañana qué? -pregunto la chica- ¿Volveremos a ser los idiotas de siempre?

-Ya te lo he dicho, mañana seremos los mismos idiotas de siempre, volveremos a pelearnos- el chico recordó algo-Mañana tenemos que pelearnos, te lo prometí. Pero ¿Y si después de la pelea, hacemos las paces y tenemos una cita? Tú elige el lugar.

Akane lo miró y sonrió. No sé lo creía, ¡Ranma le proponía una cita!

\- ¿Pelearnos y después tener una cita? Parece una locura típica de nosotros- y los dos se rieron- De acuerdo, quiero que me lleves al cine, y después a tomar algo... pero ¿Tú padre no te había quitado tus ahorros?

-Si, pero hablaré con mi madre, y ella lo sabrá convencer que debe volverme mi dinero.

-Sólo necesita enseñarle una Katana-contestó la chica y los dos se rieron.

Continuaron bailando durante horas hasta que se acabó la fiesta.

Todos salieron a fuera a ver el castillo de fuego artificiales con que concluyo el baile. Al acabar este. Los dos prometidos y sus amigos fueron hacía la salida del Furinkan y cuando salieron de la escuela, como muchos alumnos, se giraron y la miraron con añoranza. No volverían a estudiar en ella, sintieron lastima, ahora se separarían y cada uno iría por su lado.

-Hemos pasado buenos momentos aquí. -dijo Yuka.

-Pero también malos-contestó Ranma y todos los miraron extrañados y el tuvo que aclarar eso malos momentos- Las locuras del director y la profesora Hinako. Mis acosadoras, mis rivales y unos cuantos maniacos más.

Todos se rieron, pero en seguida se pusieron muy serios.

-La echaré de menos- dijo Akane con tristeza - aún con todo eso la echaré de menos.

-La locura de mis primeros días aquí- continuó Ranma- la lucha de Akane contra todos los chicos, la persecución y acoso de Kuno. -miró a los otros chicos y sonrió- a pesar de todo eso, yo también la echaré de menos.

Los seis chicos miraron durante unos minutos la escuela y recordaron vivencias que tuvieron en esa escuela, cada vez que pasasen por delante de ella recordarían lo vivido en ella.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse.

-Daisuke y yo- dijo Hiroshi- llevaremos a Yuka y Sayuri a sus casas.

-Ranma y yo esperamos que os comportéis como caballeros- dijo Akane- no nos gustaría que ellas sufrieran un tropiezo por vuestra culpa… y a vosotros os gustaría menos.

Los dos chicos miraron a los dos prometidos que los miraban con suspicacia, y se asustaron. Captaron la amenaza de Akane.

-Nos comportaremos muy bien-`prometieron asustados los dos chicos y se alejaron acompañados de las amigas de Akane.

Ranma y Akane se miraron.

-Ha estado bien el baile-dijo el chico- y lo hemos pasado muy bien y sin las molestias de siempre.

-Si, ha estado fantástico- contestó ella.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? -preguntó el chico con pereza. No quería volver, al menos tan pronto, quería disfrutar de la presencia de Akane más tiempo, tenerla para él solo.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, tampoco quería volver a casa. Deseaba seguir teniendo a Ranma para ella sola, pero debían volver a casa.

-Si, volvamos a casa, ya encontraremos tiempo para nosotros. Y como hoy, serán momentos que nadie nos podrá quitar, serán momentos sólo tuyos y míos.

\- ¡Jamás nos quitaran estos momentos! Ni los podrán borrar ni negarlos. Por que ni yo ni tú dejaremos que lo hagan.

Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano, él la cogió y se agarraron las manos con firmeza y sin la timidez con que siempre se cogían. Y con lentitud y disfrutando del paseo, volvieron a casa. Querían retrasar lo más posible volver a ser los de siempre. Querían saborear la compañía del otro durante el mayor tiempo posible.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

En el próximo episodio.

Ranma y Akane irán para casa, durante el trayecto hablarán de lo que sienten y vivirán una experiencia única. Y al llegar a casa…

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

La música que oyen en el baile es de los 70, los 80 y 90.

Las lentas algunas como, por ejemplo:

\- "One year of love" de Queen.

-"If you leave me now" de Chicago.

-O alguna balada Heavy.

Para la música más movida, música disco de la época que se publicó Ranma.

Aunque cada uno o una puede elegir la música que le guste.

* * *

La diferencia entre el final del capítulo 2 y el principio del capítulo 3 de este fic.

Cuando empecé el tercer capítulo profundicé en la escena del beso. También era una burla a la serie de tv. Había capítulos, que se seguían, que no empezaban exactamente como acabó el anterior. Por ejemplo, los capítul0s 2º y 3º.


	4. Chapter 4: ¡REGRESAMOS A CASA!

_**4º.** **¡REGRESAMOS A CASA!**_

 _ **.**_

El baile había acabado y los dos prometidos se habían separados de sus amigos. Cuando llevaban unos metros fuera del Furinkan, recodaron que tenían que recoger las fotos que les hicieron al entrar y fueron a por ellas.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban las fotógrafas vieron que Nabiki no estaba, pero no se preocuparon,

Ranma se acercó a una de las chicas y le dio el tricket, la chica miró ese trickets.

-A ver, el número 108- dijo la chica y les entregó las fotos en un sobre. Akane pagó y las metió en un bolso.

-La chica que estaba con vosotras ¿ya se ha ido? -Preguntó Akane, temía que Nabiki hubiese descubierto quienes eran.

Las fotógrafas la miraron y sonrieron.

-Tuvo que irse. Vino su hermana mayor y esa mujer que siempre lleva Kimono y una katana, le dijeron que las acompañase a hacer la compra. Nabiki se resistió, pero su hermana la amenazó, con quitarle todos sus ahorros y Nabiki tuvo que acompañarlas. Entre las dos se llevaron a nuestra jefa- la chica tuvo un escalofrió- esa mujer me da miedo, y a Nabiki también, ni se atrevió a contradecirla.

Ranma y Akane sonrieron. Kasumi y Nodoka habían alejado a Nabiki del Furinkan para evitar que les causara problemas. Se lo tenían que agradecer a las dos mujeres.

Se alejaron del Furinkan y Ranma curioso le preguntó a su prometida.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese bolso? No lo llevabas a ir al baile.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

Lo compré a la vez que el vestido, pero se me olvido en casa de Yuka, me lo ha traído al baile, verdad que ¿me queda bien?

A Ranma no le gustó ese bolso. Lo veía muy infantil, pero no le llevaría la contra a Akane, no quería pelearse con su prometida, le mintió.

-Si, te queda bien-dijo el chico.

Akane lo miró, sabía que le mentía, ella también lo veía infantil. Pero después de comprarse el vestido no pudo comprarse el bolso que le gustaba.

-No mientas Ranma-dijo ella- sé que me queda muy infantil. Me quedé sin dinero y fue el único bolso que pudo comprarme.

El chico la miró y vio la tristeza de ella. No quería que su prometida se entristeciera.

-No pasa nada, cuando ahorre un poco ya te compraré un bolso que te guste-prometió el chico.

Ella se alegró y lo miró alegre.

-Pues ya puedes ir ahorrando-contestó ella- ya he visto uno muy guapo, y no muy caro. Me lo has prometido, me comprarás un bolso majo.

El chico la miró y sonrió, le gustaba verla así de alegre.

-Pero ¿Qué te piensas? -dijo el chico riendo, - tampoco te pases, recuerda que mi padre me ha robado, necesitaré un tiempo para ahorrar, encontrar un escondite nuevo para mis ahorros y rezar para que no descubran donde esta ese escondite.

-Que te quiten el dinero es culpa tuya, por qué eres tonto- se burló ella riendo.

Ella le sacó la lengua y empezó a correr y él la siguió. Iban riendo, los dos se lo estaban pasando genial con ese juego de pillar, pero como Akane llevaba tacones y no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, y menos a correr con ellos, tropezó y se fue a caer, pero Ranma la cogió por la cintura y evitó la caída.

-No me dejes caer, Ranma.

\- No te dejaré caer nunca, siempre estaré a tu lado para cogerte.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, ella muy inclinada y el chico cogiéndola por la cintura, Ranma la fue poniendo derecha lentamente, se seguían mirando a los ojos, el mundo desapareció y sólo existían ellos dos. Se fueron acercando el uno al otro y esa noche se volvieron a besar. Al separarse se miraron, se cogieron de las manos y volvieron a andar en dirección al dojo.

-¿Que harás con la foto?-preguntó el joven.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Comparé un marco y la pondré encima de mi escritorio. ¿y tú con la tuya?

-Se la dejaré a mi madre que me la guarde- contestó el chico- no me fio de mi padre, la podría vender. Cuando este seguro que ese viejo no le hace nada, le comparé un marco y la colgaré en mi habitación.

Akane lo miró y sonrió, el chico hacía bien en no fiase de su padre. Tío Genma era una persona de la que no te podías fiar.

* * *

Seguían en dirección al dojo, iban muy lentos, querían prologar lo máximo posible ese paseo, querían estar solos sin que nadie los molestase. De repente ella se volvió y lo miró

\- ¡Ranma! -estuvo un rato mirándolo sin hablar- ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que vale más un amor de corto e intenso que una vida sin amor?

El chico la miró y se sonrojó, pensó un rato y negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo prefiero estar una vida sin amor antes que un amor muy corto- ella lo miró extrañada, se sintió muy deprimida, ese chico era insensible, no la quería. Pero se dio cuenta que Ranma no había acabado de hablar- si sólo es un amor que te dura poco, te queda toda una vida de dolor recordando ese amor. Si es así, no quiero un amor así. Prefiero no amar, que quédame con un dolor que no se me borre nunca.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. En el fondo Ranma era un chico muy sensible, y tampoco era tan malo utilizando las palabras.

-Yo tampoco quiero un amor corto. No quiero que ese amor me deje sola y dolorida, quiero un amor que me dure años y me acompañe toda la vida. -contestó ella.

Fue entonces cuando él le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - dijo él- ¿Es por la peli que vimos hace unos días? Donde suena la canción que hemos bailado hoy.

-Es tanto por la peli como la canción. La película me pareció triste, ella envejece y muere y él se queda solo y sin su amor y está siglos solo… sin nadie, se queda solo y sufriendo. No quiero que eso me pase a mi-dijo ella muy triste- no me dejes nunca. No te mueras antes que yo. No quiero que te vayas sin mí. -se abrazó al chico llorando.

Él se quedó un rato estático, no comprendía por qué ella lloraba. Al cabo de un rato la abrazó y le susurró.

-No temas, no te dejaré nunca sola- había adivinado el miedo de la joven. La asustaba que su amigo desapareciese. - y no llores tontita, ¡Con lo guapa que estás cuando sonríes! Y por desgracia siempre estás enfadada o triste.

\- No te vayas, como hizo mi mamá- contestó Akane. Hipaba, tenía la cara oculta en el pecho del chico, seguía llorando- no quiero quedarme de nuevo sola. Tengo miedo que llegue alguien, un rival y acabe contigo o te aleje de mi una de esas locas.

El chico le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le levantó la cara, le sonrió.

-No me vencerán, ni me alejarán de ti. Estaré siempre contigo. Pero… yo tampoco quiero volver a estar solo. No quiero que me dejes y desaparezcas de mi vida. Me he acostumbrado a ti, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti. Sin ti no hay vida, tú eres mi vida.

Ella de golpe se alegró y todas las lagrimas desaparecieron de ella y sonrió de una forma que dejaba a Ranma sin defensas. Ella al verlo así aprovechó para saltar a sus brazos besarlo. Él no relacionó al principio, pero a los pocos segundos correspondió al beso y la abrazó con fuerza.

Esa noche se habían besado ya muchas veces, parecía que querían recuperar el tiempo pedido, todo ese tiempo en que no se habían atrevido a dejar salir a la luz sus sentimientos.

Al acabar de besarse siguieron andando, Ranma pensó una cosa y se lo dijo a Akane

-Aunque ser inmortal y pasar toda la eternidad contigo sería algo fantástico.

-O un castigo-dijo ella riendo- acuérdate que en esa película y en ese manga, él de las sirenas, ven la inmortalidad como una maldición... perder a tus seres queridos mientras tú sigues joven. Hemos venido a este tiempo por un tiempo corto. No pidas más tiempo o te arrepentirás.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Vivamos con pasión nuestra vida, como si no hubiera un mañana, y no nos arrepintamos de nada. Si estamos juntos nada podrá con nosotros.

Después de esa conversación los dos se volvieron a a animar, y al pasar por a lado de un parque.

-Ya es tarde, pero… ¿Entramos? - dijeron a la vez los dos prometidos con una sonrisa tentadora. Y se rieron al ver que los dos habían pensado en lo mismo.

Ranma cogió a su prometida en brazos y saltaron la vaya. Al otro lado, Ranma dejó a la chica en el suelo y se adentraron en el parque para que nadie los viese y denunciase.

Se sentaron en un blanco y por un rato mirando las estrellas. Identificaron algunas estrellas y constelaciones y se inventaron el nombre de otras.

-Esa constelación es la de la señorita Hinako, que persigue a sus alumnos para robarles su comida y energía. - dijo Ranma. Los dos chicos se rieron.

-Aquella es la del panda Genma, durmiendo y comiendo- dijo Akane, y señaló una y aquella de allá es la de Soun el llorón, siempre llorando por tonterías.

Los dos chicos se rieron hasta que se les escapó las lagrimas.

-Aquella de allí es la de los prometidos, sus dos estrellas más brillantes y juntas son las de Ranma y Akane, siempre perseguidos, pero nunca alcanzados ni separados. - contestó él muy serio.

\- ¿Lo crees así? - preguntó ella.

-Si, nunca lo alcanzaran ni separaran, por qué su destino esta escrito en las estrellas. Siempre juntos, nunca alcanzados. - y se giró hacía ella con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Siempre juntos! ¡Nunca separados! - afirmó ella.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Juntos para siempre! - contestó el chico con rotundidad.

Ella lo encontró tentador y lo volvió a besar.

Durante un rato estuvieron identificando estrellas y constelaciones y dando nombres de los más absurdos.

De golpe ella se levantó y le tendió la mano.

\- ¡Bailemos! - dijo ella.

-Pero… ¡si no hay música!

-Si la hay, contestó ella- en nuestra cabeza hay cientos de canciones que bailar- el chico la miró de forma extraña, ella le suplicó- ¡Por favor Ranma! ¡Hazme ese favor! Siempre he querido bailar en el bosque o en un parque bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Siempre me ha parecido muy romántico bailar a la luz de las estrellas. No necesitamos oír música, sólo debemos sentirla en nuestros corazones.

El chico la miró y asintió con una sonrisa, se levantó del banco, y… allí en el parque los dos danzaron al son de unas canciones que sólo oían ellos, los dos se habían descalzado y bailar en el bosque le pareció una experiencia fantástica. Las luciérnagas revoleteaban alrededor suyo iluminándolos, dándoles el aspecto de dos seres salidos de un cuento de hada. Los dos sonreían y se miraban con ternura.

El vigilante del parque los vio y creyendo que eran dos fantasmas huyó asustado, se ocultó en caseta y no salió en toda la noche. Al día siguiente se dijo que esa noche una hada y un elfo habían visitado ese parque para danzar en él. Se rumoreó que las luciérnagas los acompañaban y los alumbraban.

En cierto momento Ranma, empezó a acariciar la espalda de su prometida mientras la besaba en el cuello, ella lanzó un suspiro, a la chica le encantó ese beso. Akane notó como Ranma cogía la cremallera de su vestido y empezaba a bajarla, no se opuso y dejó que el vestido cállese a sus pies. Se volvieron a besar. Ranma cogía a su prometida por la cintura con fuerza.

Y dejando sus ropas colgadas de un árbol, tumbados en un mullido césped de hojas, los dos chicos acabaron de confirmar su amor y se entregaron el uno al otro.

* * *

Un tiempo después, sin rastros en sus vestimentas ni en sus cuerpos de lo que hicieron en el parque, estaban llegando a su casa. Era muy tarde, empezaba a amanecer, seguro que tendrían bronca y serían castigados. Pero les daba igual, esa noche había sido la mejor de sus vidas, y nadie se la podría quitar. Iban alegres y tatareaban las canciones que habían bailado, no temían miedo a nadie, esa noche todo había cambiado. A partir del día siguiente se pelearían por tonterías, se gritarían, se insultarían … pero también se besarían, jugarían, y se dirían cumplidos y sobre todo se amarían. La vergüenza, el miedo y el orgullo estaban superados, si no en su totalidad, en gran parte.

Al fin llegaron al Dojo Tendo, se miraron, tragaron saliva y llenos de optimismo se dieron ánimos.

\- ¡Entremos! - dijeron los dos y sin miedo entraron a la casa a la tormenta que les montarían sus padres.

\- ¡No dejemos que nadie estopé esta magnifica noche! – dijo el chico.

\- ¡Noo! ¡esta noche es nuestra de principio al fin! - contestó su prometida.

Y entraron al dojo.

Pero no fueron sus padres quienes intentaron montar la tormenta.

* * *

Entraron al salón de la casa. Las luces estaban encendidas. Sus padres y las hermanas de Akane los miraron. No había enfado en su familia.

Kasumi y Nodoka los miraban con una sonrisa en los labios. Se dieron cuenta que todo había salido bien, que los dos jóvenes habían disfrutado del baile.

Nabiki los miró asombrada, no sabía quienes eran esos dos chicos y de golpe los reconoció.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo, se dio cuenta que había pedido mucho dinero al no reconocer antes a su hermana y al prometido de esta. Entonces comprendió el porque de que Kasumi y Nodoka fuesen a por ella, se deprimió, le habían tomado el pelo y no se había dado cuenta.

Genma y Soun miraron a sus hijos. No dijeron nada, a los dos jóvenes les quedaba pocos meses para ser mayores de edad y se irían a estudiar a otra ciudad. Soun miraba a su hija, cada vez se parecía más a su madre, y se le escaparon unas lagrimas. A parte a los patriarcas le atemorizaba una amenaza en forma da katana.

De repente los dos jóvenes sintieron que había alguien más en el salón, se giraron y los vieron. Allí delante suyo estaban los seis rivales. De alguna forma lograron escapar de la encerrona que les habían montado. Esos seis locos los miraban de la mala extraña, no los habían reconocido aún, tardaron un rato en hacerlo, y cuando lo hicieron los miraron sorprendidos.

Los chicos miraron a Ranma con rabia y envidia, se dieron cuenta que Ranma vestido así los superaba y no tenía igual, a parte iba con Akane que estaba muy bella y tentadora. Sintieron unos celos nada sanos del joven de la trenza.

A las chicas le pasaba lo mismo, envidiaban y sentían celos de Akane. No podrían negar que hoy estaba muy guapa, más que ellas. Pero no le perdonaban que hubiera ido con Ranma al baile.

Esos seis estaban muy enfadados, habían sido engañados y alejados de la fiesta, pero ahora pedirían una compensación. Los dos prometidos se miraron alarmados, esos idiotas le iban a estropear la noche perfecta.

\- ¿Sabéis que hora es? - gritó con furia Ryoga- ¡Ranmaaa! ¿Como se te ocurre tener a Akane hasta estas horas de la noche fuera de casa?

Ryoga estaba fuera de si. Parecía desquiciado y no era el único.

-Ran-chan. Te bajaste del tren antes de tiempo, nosotros no pudimos bajar hasta cuatro horas después. - siguió Ukyo-Tuvimos que utilizar el freno de emergencia y paramos el tren. Nos bajamos del tren, tuvimos que huir de la policía, nos quisieron detener por parar el tren. Hemos corrido horas hasta llegar aquí. He llegado tarde para que me llevases al baile. No sé como has podido llevar a Akane. -Ukyo parecía enfadada, era ella quien tenía que haber acompañado a Ranma-Ella no merecía acompañarte.

\- Al no estar Shampoo, tú llevar a chica violenta- dijo la chica china- ella estar un poco más guapa, pero no superar a Shampoo. Mañana tu llevarme a cita…

Ranma la cortó, no iba a enfadarse, ni iba a tolerar que esos tontos le estropeasen esa noche tan buena.

-No puedo llevarte a ninguna cita, ni a ti ni a nadie- contestó el chico, nadie se dio cuenta que Ranma no sólo decía una cita al día siguiente, si no que no tendría una cita con ella nunca, sólo Akane se dio cuenta de eso. - hoy he tenido una discusión con Akane… hemos dejado la pelea para mañana, después de almorzar- los miró y advirtió- es una pelea entre ella y yo, no queremos que se meta nadie, puede salir dañado.

Todos los miraron asombrados, ¡habían programado una pelea! Esa pareja no era normal.

-Pues por la tarde, Akane Tendo, la chica de la trenza y yo tenemos una cita- dijo pomposo Kuno.

\- ¿Por qué contigo? - dijo furioso Ryoga- con quien debe salir Akane es conmigo.

Mousse miraba a Akane de forma extraña. No había duda era la mujer más bella que conocía.

\- ¿Akane, quieres salir mañana conmigo? - preguntó el chico chino.

Kuno y Ryoga lo miraron con rabia. Shampoo casi tuvo un ataque de celos, Mousse era suyo y ahora llegaba esa chica violenta y se lo quitaba.

-Imposible- dijo Akane- mañana por la tarde saldré con Ranma. No saldré con ninguno de vosotros.

Entonces los tres rivales se empezaron a pelear para saber quien saldría con Akane. Y las tres chicas se peleaban por Ranma. A parte ambos grupos se miraban con rabia. Las rivales de Akane envidiaban a esta por su existo con los chicos, no soportaban que una chica tan vulgar, según ellas, les quitase a lo que consideraban suyo. A ellos les pasaba lo mismo con Ranma, era imposible que ese pedazo de idiota tuviera más éxito entre las mujeres que ellos.

Los dos prometidos decidieron lo mejor, ignorar a esos idiotas. Miraban a su familia con una sonrisa alegre, sin preocuparse del jaleo que montaban otros.

Kasumi los miraba con orgullo, esa noche entre esos dos chicos había pasado que los había acercado más de lo que ya estaban.

\- ¿Habéis disfrutado? - preguntó la hermana mayor.

Los dos prometidos la miraron y asintieron.

\- ¡Mucho! Ha sido una noche excepcional- dijeron los dos prometidos a la vez.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo la chica con alegría- jamás lo olvidaré. Lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-Ni en mis mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado tan perfecto.

Los dos chicos estaban exultantes y se cogían por las manos, cosa que nadie se percató hasta mucho después.

-Kasumi, mamá, como nos dijisteis no seremos castigados, ¿verdad? - preguntó Ranma.

-Y tanto que si- dijo Ryoga con satisfacción e imaginó el cruel castigo a Ranma. Cada uno de los rivales imaginó un castigo y pensó en ponerlo en practica, pero…

-De ninguna forma, no habéis hecho nada para recibir un castigo- dijo Nodoka, toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo, habían ignorado a los seis jóvenes.

-Entonces nada que decir- Nabiki fue a preguntar algo, si habían hecho algo intimo, pero Akane la cortó, perdonad, Ranma y yo nos vamos a dormir, estamos muy cansados, mañana os contamos todo- dijo Akane. Miró a su prometido- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Ranma asintió y los dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Habían ignorado a sus rivales, le habían hecho el caso que se merecían, ninguno.

Al llegar a piso donde estaban las habitaciones se miraron un rato. Desde allí oyeron salir a la calle a sus rivales y como se peleaban entre ellos.

Los dos chicos seguían mirándose cuando se oyeron las sirenas de los coches de la policía, y se llevaron al grupo de locos por montad escandalo.

Cuando hacía un buen rato que volvía a reinar el silencio en el barrio. Los dos prometidos reaccionaron.

-Es hora de irse a dormir- dijo Akane con desgrana.

-Si- contestó su prometido con idéntica desgrana.

No querían separarse. Querían estar siempre juntos, aunque sabían que eso no era posible, aún.

-Mañana por la mañana nos pelearemos- dijo ella. Hablaba como si fuese algo pueril.

-Y por la tarde a tendremos cita. - contestó el chico en el mismo tono.

Seguían mirándose, inmóviles, como figuras, sin querer alejarse el uno del otro, esa noche todo había cambiado. Aunque para los demás todo siguiera igual, aunque para los demás se peleaban e insultaban igual que siempre, para ellos dos nada era igual.

-Bueno, es hora de acostarnos- dijo ella con toda la desgrana del mundo.

-Si- contestó él con tanta desgrana como ella.

Los dos se separaron y con toda la parsimonia del mundo se arrastraron trabajosamente hacía sus habitaciones, cuando estaban frente las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones se miraron y suspiraron fastidiados, estaban haciendo lo que no querían. Sus cuerpos, sus mentes, sus almas les perdían a gritos que no se separasen ni para dormir, que debían estar siempre juntos.

Entraron cada uno en su habitación, se apoyaron en las puertas de estas y volvieron a suspirar y negaron con la cabeza.

De repente…

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo Ranma? - se preguntó el chico furioso- ¡Vuelve a salir y besarla! - se ordenó el chico. - ya has vencido a tu timidez, no dejes que te vuelva a dominar. ¡No seas imbécil!

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Akane? - se preguntó en el mismo momento la chica enfadada con ella misma- ¡Vuelve a salir! y ¡besarlo! - se ordenó la joven. - ya ha demostrado que es tuyo… y que tú eres suya. Vez por él y tráelo. No seas tan idiota como hasta hora.

Las puertas de las dos habitaciones se abrieron violentamente y los dos jóvenes salieron de ellas corriendo, se pararon uno delante del otro, se miraron y se lanzaron el uno en brazos del otro y se besaron con una pasión que no conocían.

\- ¡Te amo! - dijeron los dos cuando separaron sus labios- se volvieron a besar una y otra vez, cada vez que separaban sus labios se prometían amor eterno.

Después de un largo rato besándose, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron. Ella lo cogió por la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Él complacido se dejó llevar dócilmente. Entraron en la habitación de ella y cerraron la puerta de esta. Lo que ocurrió dentro de esa habitación fue algo que sólo supieron Ranma y Akane.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hola.

Primero agradecer a quien a leído, seguido y dejado reviews, A todos y a todas muchas gracias.

Este es el último capítulo de este fic, no habrá continuaciones. Ha quedado un poco abierto, pero es lo que pretendía. Tampoco se dice lo que será de los otros seis jóvenes después de ser detenidos, para mi pasaran mucho tiempo en prisión o en un manicomio.

La película de que hablan Ranma y Akane es "Highlander" conocida en España como "Los inmortales" la escena de la que hablan es cuando Connor ve envejecer a su primera, esposa Heather, mientras él permanece joven, mientras suena la canción ·Who wants to live forever". Akane como es una sentimental, le parece muy triste esa escena y se imagina a ella y a Ranma separados.

El manga de las sirenas que menciona Akane es la saga de las sirenas de Rumiko Takahashi.

He cambiado algunas cosas que no estaban bien, como el nombre de la canción de "Queen" las dos canciones forman parte del mismo álbum "A kind of Magic". y "One year de love" es mi preferidas de este grupo.

¿Cómo regresaron Mousse y Shampoo a Nerima?. Tal vez con Mousse convertido en pato y Shampoo como gata encima de él.

Cuando comencé este fic quería hacerlo muy corto, pero se fue alargando y alargando y ha ocupado unas 29 paginas de Word.


End file.
